1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telecommunications. More specifically, it relates to a method for self-registration and authentication of wireless telephony devices on mobile communications systems.
2. The Prior Art
A large body of technology, often embodied in general industry standards, exists in the field of wireless telecommunications to permit the registration and authentication of wireless devices on mobile systems. Heretofore, this technology utilized a process requiring each wireless telephony device to be programmed prior to use with identification codes specific to the mobile system on which the device was to be activated, and/or requiring the user to enter personal codes or to otherwise configure the device for use in a specific mobile system. Particularly as the number of mobile services expands, this approach adds significant complexity at all points in the distribution chain. Manufacturers and/or distributors must provide different pre-programmed devices to different areas, or must provide devices (and related instructions) that can be customized in each locale. Retailers must carry larger and more varied inventories, invest in additional sales training, and/or incur longer sales cycles. End-users must become more involved in the communications function itself rather than in the use or application of the device or service they are buying. Complexities at all levels limit the development of broad new classes of mobile products and services in which the communications function is transparent to users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,027 to Kennedy et al. discloses a phantom mobile identification number method and apparatus. The system disclosed uses a variable mobile identification number (MIN) that has three parts which include one part set according to the area code of the cellular network system in which the user is presently located. When a roamer cellular telephone first enters a new system, the telephone device determines the identity of the new system by reading the broadcast signal from the system. The device then sets its NPA number of it's MIN for the current area code.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,625 to Zicker, discloses a method of selecting the cellular system with which a cellular telephone communicates. The invention consists of a method by which the cellular phone selects a plurality of frequency sets upon which to communicate.